piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
BLACKBEARD While I agree that the article is a mess and the title is wrong, the article needs to be cleaned up, not deleted. As mentioned at the bottom of the article, Blackbeard does make an appearance in The Buccaneer's Heart! This seems like reason enough to include him to me. --Wanderingshadow 12:40, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :I agree.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:47, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Category:Chinese I think, we should keep it, i intend to categorizing characters by their nationality, it's not superfluous. El Chupacabra 17:38, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *I'm not sure it's practical to categorize people by nationality. That's a lot of people and we don't really know the nationality of most of the characters. --Wanderingshadow 18:49, 20 August 2007 (UTC) **Yes, and there would be no need to categorize them as such. We don't categorize characters by ethnicity or nationality, but by location. Category:Inhabitants of China would be more acceptable if it weren't for the fact that China doesn't appear in any Pirates of the Caribbean media.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:52, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ***I think it is practical, because the nationality is an important part of the character's personality (like gender or eye and hair colour). Further, Wikipedia DO categorize individuals (including PotC characters) by nationality and numerous categories for ethnic groups (Chinese, English, Spanish, Scots etc.) wuold give more sence to the Category:Ehnic groups which otherwise consists only of the article Pelegostos. El Chupacabra 10:33, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ****Would anybody disagree if I remove the template? El Chupacabra 13:48, 27 September 2007 (UTC) *****I don't think it needs to be deleted, at least - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:08, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Category:Fugitives propose another name, if you like, but i think this one is OK as this category is for individuals hiding fron Justice, and this is the meaning of "fugitive", isn't it? El Chupacabra 17:38, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *Category:Bounties perhaps, but fugitives are those who flee from authority, constantly on the run, hunted. All pirates are technically fugitives. People with bounties on their heads aren't fugitives. There is no need for a category for fugitives.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:43, 20 August 2007 (UTC) **I agree with Lord Cutler Beckett that fugitives is to broad a category. Bounties would be a more limited.--Wanderingshadow 18:49, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ***Ok, the name is not good... I think, we should delete this one and create a new, with a better name. What about Characters with a bounty on their head? El Chupacabra 10:33, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ****Use "individuals" rather than "characters"; we treat them as "real", after all. Also, that title seems a bit unweildly - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 11:32, 24 August 2007 (UTC) *****I already said Category:Bounties. A bounty isn't the reward, it's the person (hense Bounty Hunter). So, if we make a category, it will be that.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:37, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ******Not true: Bounty is the reward, not the person - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:50, 31 August 2007 (UTC) *******But a person with a bounty on their head is refered to as a bounty.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:37, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ********Not according to the dictionary, which is what we'll be using as a basis - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 21:10, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Template:Ships can't be deleted until the last two or three sections have their own seperate templates.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 01:10, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :OK, then let's ceate them and delete this one. I hope you agree that at the end it should be deleted. El Chupacabra 08:53, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::It is superfluous when we have more specific templates. So yes, I think it should be deleted.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:11, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Template: Elizabeth Swann's Kiss of Death I agree that the entry is somewhat silly, but its speculations are nonetheless an accurate observation. I wish I could credit whomever told me about the running line of fatalities in Elizabeth's wake, but I can't remember who said it in the first place. Is the article hurting anything by staying in place? A bit of harmless nonsense goes a long way. Not here it doesnt. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 19:17, 28 November 2007 (UTC) So said the user named Kick Ass Jedi. *cough* Mea culpa. Davy jone's locker Don't delete The second Davy jone's Locker Page. It explains why tia dalma wasn't able to bring jack back with her powers, and it deserves to be thier, please ```` :We should add this information into the main artticle and then delete this page, one subject - one page. P.S Please, log in or create an account, sign your contributions and don't forget to create a new section. El Chupacabra 09:47, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Quests Do we really need separate pages for all the PotC Online quests? I think we'd better merge their content into the main article on the game and delete them. El Chupacabra 13:56, 1 April 2008 (UTC) *I agree with you. It's probably best to merge that article into the one for Pirates of the Caribbean Online. --Wanderingshadow 15:39, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Pirate Queen There a reason for why this article is up for deletion? It's even in the Pirate Code that the title exists. I'd really like to know why it says it doesn't exist. Revan46 21:29, 16 December 2008 (UTC)Revan46 :In the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Elizabeth Swann was proclaimed to be a Pirate King, not Pirate Queen. The movie is far more cannonical than book written after the movie was released. If the title of Pirate Queen really exist in the world of POTC, its article must be more detailed and better written. After you improve the article about Pirate Queen, you can remove the Deletion template. Uskok 17:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC)Uskok ::Ah my apologies. I think it would be simply wise to change it in Elizabeth's sheet. It lists her as Pirate Queen, which as you say probably doesn't exist. I will simply change her character sheet to have Pirate King listed. 02:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC)Revan46 File:Favicon.ico I just happened to notice that you had the generic Wikia "W" icon, so contributed something that seemed more appropriate. You can make your own at http://www.favicon.cc/ . knoodelhed 17:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Timeline of the pirates of the caribbean universe This page shouldn´t be deleted because unlike the other timeline page, this one only features a watching or reading order for the movies, boocks and games from this universe, unlike the other page which only features the chronology of events from the movies and not every important event as i´m doing.--Adriano1995 12:35, 16 June 2010 :Such article as yours is not needed on this wiki.--Uskok 10:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Why isn´t it neded on this wiki?, i´ve got 32 friends on the net that are always asking for a page like this, and i found much more that think the same, this wiki is supposed to be about the PotC universe, without this article this wikia doesn´t exactly have what we fans want to know about the universe of the PotC. The star wars wikia has this and many more wikias have it too, so don´t say thatthis wiki doesn´t need this article. Isn´t it about the pirates of the caribbean, isn´t it another source of information. So technically it can´t be deleted, you have no deserving reason to do so. :::Your article is so poorly written that it can be only deleted. And we already have two articles about timelines in POTC universe.--Uskok 17:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then it needs to be cleaned not deleted, now you delete everithing that need more desenvolvement? And what are the other pager about timeline? Also, the star wars wikia has a lot of timelines and they don´t care, they´re even making more. :::::If you haven't noticed, this isn't Star Wars wikia.--Uskok 12:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you haven´t noticed, if we kkep like this deleting every page that you don´t like, the we won´t accomplish annithing, and this wikia won´t be interesting. There is already a Timeline on the PotC universe ! See....! - Lord Midhav 05:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh really? I know that, but the other is much more diferent than mine. Mine has the media, as i said the other just sais the events and not from where they are. ::So, what you're saying is that the timeline is about when the POTC video games and POTC films and such were released in the REAL world rather than the events that are told within the POTC universe? Like instead of YOUR timeline being about stuff from the POTC universe(a fictional universe), it's about when the films, video games(stuff from the REAL world), were released? CJSFan 16:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::No, i´m trying to make a timeline of when they are set, for new fans to know where they should start, it´s sort of a reading order. ::::Well just because the Pirates of the Caribbean (game) is set before the films doesn't mean it's the VERY first thing that happened in the universe. CJSFan 19:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah. I recently found that, i still have to work on that. But i think that the game takes place even before the eventd of the jack sparrow books. Because if the game was set after the books, dates would contradict that, so i think that the only way to make it canon would be to think that the black pearl and the cursed pirates are not barbossa´s crew, and since the cursed gold has been on that island for very long, then we can assume that it was piked by the pirates of the game, they put the gold back, but because thay didn´t know that they needed their blood, they remained cursed until the protagonist from the game destroied their ship and they were destroied, or served davy jones, also, since in the movies the black pearl remains (almost) intact, it would put the game non-canon unleass we assume it takes place with other cursed pirates. ::::::Appearance of the Black Pearl and her cursed crew in POTC Game is non-canonical! Just like the appearance of Blackbeard's ghost in The Buccaneer's Heart! Savvy?--Uskok 09:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Actually we can put it in canon if we consider what i said. No, we can not. The real Black Pearl (Sparrow's) was built long after the events of the game. And sign your posts using four of these " ~ " --Uskok 07:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Very well, then i just need to reorganize this article. (Adriano1995 15:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Pirates of the Caribbean: Full Length Novel: Feel free to remove this page. I don't know what I'm doing on the Pirates Wikia anyhow. I was just trying to find a category in the "book" area to list my upcoming Pirates of the Caribbean novel. I have no idea what category it should be listed in, but it's not a children's book, not a graphic novel, and it doesn't belong in with any of the other series. You figure it out. ;-) -Ann C. Crispin Lugger I dont think lugger should be deleted and in the pirates of the carribean game it is classified as a lugger not a sloop